A Message From Zoom
by LycoX
Summary: What if instead of going around town humiliating Barry, Zoom brought him before a live broadcast for everyone to see?


**A Message From Zoom**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. And honestly? This week's Flash is quite possibly THE episode of the season! And I wanted to try an alternate take on the last few minutes of what Zoom did with Barry and this was the result after some thinking was put into it.**

* * *

As Zoom dragged Barry Allen of Earth-1 through Central City with the intent of humiliating the poor fool for even thinking of challenging him, a cruel idea entered his mind as the idea of maximum exposure of the man's defeat would be the best way to go about it. And then he saw his opportunity at City Hall where the Mayor was currently holding a press conference for whatever reason he did not care for. Pushing the Mayor out of the way roughly and going up the steps so that the cameras had a very good view of him and his prey, he began to speak. " **People of Central City,** **look at your hero.** "

He effortlessly raised up Allen with one hand and could hear even more exclamations at the beaten sight of their beloved hero. " **This man is no god, he is nothing and the days of him protecting this city are over.** " He shook Allen a little to garner more shock from those in attendance and those watching at home no doubt horrified by what they were seeing.

An officer of the law could be heard saying to hold fire and Zoom no doubt figured they feared hitting their precious hero when trying to hit him. Something that was utterly laughable in his view of things. " **I wonder what will you all do now without your precious hero? I have broken him and I could easily snap his neck just as easily as I hold him with one hand.** "

One thing was assured from all this, this dark menacing Speedster would be causing numerous nightmares tonight. Especially after he caught every bullet that was shot at him after the Chief of Police ordered for him to be fired at and then dropped all the bullets to the ground. " **Nice try.** "

" **Considering the humiliation and pain I've brought to your precious Flash, I wonder if a little more wouldn't hurt? After all, I've taken his speed and his legs so perhaps revealing his identity to every one of you would be the final piece to complete humiliation! And Harrison Wells, if you are watching this and I feel that you are,** **y** **ou have failed to stop me once more. I am the Fastest Man Alive on not only this Earth, but our Earth as well.** " His words made many confused as to how there could be more than one Earth and in one fluid move, they all witnessed as he practically ripped off the Flash's mask and then impaling him in the side with one of his claws and Joe West instantly went pale at the sight of it as this could very well mean bad things for Barry and those who knew him.

Patty managed to turn away from the shocking sight of the man she was falling for being the Flash himself to see her partner looking pale as a ghost and came to a realization. "You… You knew about him… Didn't you?" She wasn't sure how to feel about Barry being the Flash but she knew she cared for him and seeing him in the state he was in hurt her a great deal.

Joe could only nod as he was unable to turn away from the tv screen. Singh and a lot of others at the precinct weren't entirely sure what to think about Allen being the Flash but he was one of theirs and this travesty done to him by this other Speedster wasn't something they were going to take laying down. And Singh would do what was necessary within the bounds of the law to see this criminal brought to justice. But then, he, Joe, Patty, and everyone else watching in the city were suddenly surprised when a new figure arrived and struck out at the dark Speedster, forcing him to drop Barry as he staggered away to his knees. The new arrival had what looked to be armor on him, along with a mace, and wings of all things on his back. "Your vile ends here and now evil one! I shall not permit you to take violent actions against the people of this city or against a fellow warrior of Good any longer!"

The dark Speedster got up with a menacing growl. " **You dare interfere where you are not wanted Hawkman!?** " Of course there would be a version of this fool on this Earth as well! And no doubt sharing many of the qualities that the Alien Policeman had on his Earth.

"Of course as would any capable warrior! And as for the name, I rather like it!" Heck it was better than anything he could come up with anyway and despite the seriousness of the situation, Cisco found it pretty cool too even if he did hate the fact it was Zoom who came up with it!

" **Your death, like the Flash's has been assured. I promise you that.** " And with that, he was gone from the area as that damned mace of his had managed to hurt him pretty good. Those watching also breathed a sigh of relief that Barry wouldn't suffer anymore.

The newly named Hawkman breathed a sigh of relief as he'd been damned lucky to have been able to get in a shot like the one he'd been able to make! He knew that next time he likely wouldn't be as lucky again. He rushed over quickly to the fallen Scarlet Speedster to see if he was conscious in some form. "Can you hear me Flash?" The winged man asked gently as a crowd began to form around them and screams for ambulances could be heard.

"STAR… Labs… Get… Me… There..." Was all he heard before the red clad Speedster lost his battle to stay conscious.

Frowning to himself and hoping he understood right, Hawkman stood up and asked for space as he was about to personally take the man to those who could help him as it would be much faster. Thankfully those surrounding them complied with the request and Hawkman gently picked him up and made for the air and towards the Lab as quickly as he could before it was too late for the Scarlet Speedster. Joe himself was already headed towards his car and Patty wasn't far behind and Singh stayed back as he felt that for the time being it was a private affair between family as Iris also quickly made her way to STAR Labs while praying that her best friend would be okay.

In Philadelphia, both Stein and Jax were considering returning to Central City to see what help they could be and it was fortunate that both Ray Palmer and Sara Lance were coming to the city as well as their help would be sorely needed until Barry was able to get back on his feet.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this alternate take on the last portion of the episode. For now, I intend for this to be just a one-shot but once I have finished up Attack On Family, War Zone Homecoming, and Wild Times in Texas I will return to this. I have not forgotten Blankly Staring either and I hope to have an update for that story soon. I've also got two stories (one-shots mostly) related to Patty learning the truth about Barry's being the Flash and I'll try to have those up sometime soon. Anyways... R and R!**


End file.
